Manor of Consequences
by SeventhCyanGen
Summary: One moment in Malfoy manor changed everything. The "Golden Trio" might not be so golden anymore. Lemon in first chapter and most likely will be more once the story progresses.
1. The Manor That Changed Everything

**Disclaimer: We own nothing in this story, it is purely fictional and all rights to** _ **Harry Potter**_ **go to J.K.**

 **This story will be updated regularly. All ideas and opinions of this story will be welcomed since this is our first story. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Bellatrix cackled as she looked at "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and the Mudblood. How helpless they looked, chained to the wall and the wizarding world thought they could defeat her precious Lord? The thought made her lip curl in disgust. Her Lord should just let her have the pleasure of killing them. She'd have great pleasure kill Potter and the Mudblood cunt. Just the thought of it sent tingles in her nether regions. Potter didn't look half bad now that she got a good look at him. His years of Quidditch had done him well. Even with his shirt on, Bellatrix could see his hard physique. His rippled abs just dance around his stomach. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled down his body onto his groin. Oh, how she'd love to make that dick throbbing hard. She felt herself get wet at the thought of Potter begging to be touched. He'd make an awfully good fuck. Her eyes strayed to the Granger girl. Her curly; bushy hair knotted made her look even more pitiful. The little cunt even had a good rack on her. She briefly wondered if Granger was a virgin. The Weasley boy didn't seem to have the guts to take her virginity. She laughed at the thought of the Weasley boy fucking the Mudblood. How gentle he'd be with her was nauseating. No, that Mudblood bitch needed it to be rough. A sniffle brought her out of her thoughts.

"What!", she yelled.

Granger looked up at Bellatrix with a gleam of hope shining in her eyes,"You can't keep us here! The Order will eventually realize something has happened to us!"

Potter made shushing noises at Granger, trying to stop her from saying anything that could make their situation even worse. Bellatrix loved the hope in the Mudblood's eyes and had a sick fantasy of breaking that hope. Oh, yes Bellatrix would enjoy breaking them.

"I have to wonder what a Mudblood looks like without any clothes on." Bellatrix whispered with a dark gleam in her eyes that meant mischief. She played with her wand, shuffling it from one hand to the other while getting closer and closer to Hermione. Hermione gulped, she desperately hoped Harry could harness his mysterious power that the Dark Lord did not have and save them both. She had no way to respond to Bellatrix, seeming as she had no idea what was about to happen.

Bellatrix took her wand and touched Hermione's neck noticing with fascination that goose bumps pattered across her skin. The wand slowly slipped down to her chest. The only thing that could be heard was the harsh, ragged breathing from Hermione. Bellatrix reached up and began fondling Hermione's left breast covered by material, doing an almost claw like motion with her hand causing Hermione to gasp.

"Please stop! Let her go and do what you want with me!" Harry's voice, strong and unwavering, shattered the silence across the manor. Bellatrix's head turned sharply towards Harry; she had almost forgotten he was in the room watching them. Almost.

"Always the hero, Potter! It must be awfully boring following the rules all the time and being such a good boy. Sounds sickening to me. Right Granger?" She exclaimed, roughly grabbing Hermione's breast receiving a tearful yell. Harry's breathing had become rougher and his eyes took on a look of despair. He knew Bellatrix wouldn't let Hermione go. Whatever Bellatrix was going to do, both of them were involved.

"No reply, Potter? The hero should always have something to say." Harry looked down in shame with unshed tears in his eyes. No one would come for them and without a wand Harry was practically muggle. Being locked in these muggle chains made his thought of being a hero wither. How can he be a hero if he can't even stop Bellatrix from touching Hermione. He couldn't look at her and see the hope shining in her dark brown eyes knowing there actually was none.

 **Warning Lemon Start**

Bellatrix took her wand and made a sharp movement over Hermione's chest, whispering an incantation. Hermione shrieked as she felt the material vanish from her chest. She was nude from the waist up. Bellatrix made a tsking noise as she looked upon Hermione's bosoms. Hermione could feel her nipples harden from the coldness of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix took the right nipple in between her fingers and began teasing it by running her thumb across the hardened lump. She shuddered in ecstasy as Hermione gasped in surprise. Hermione felt her body betraying her as she felt herself grow moist. Her mind was screaming to stop getting aroused, but she couldn't help it. Bellatrix pinched Hermione's nipple hard and then licked her lips, lowering her mouth down until it was a few inches away from Hermione's swelled nipple. She made eye contact with Hermione as she took the delicate lump into her mouth. Bellatrix swirled her wet, warm tongue around it. 'Oh, definitely a virgin,' Bellatrix thought victoriously as Hermione couldn't stop a moan from coming from her lips. Bellatrix bit hard receiving a high pitched scream. Harry's eyes were pinched shut, trying to ignore what was happening. Bellatrix smiled sinisterly as she finished with Hermione and began to slowly walk towards Harry. "Harry…" she sang teasingly. Harry gave a sharp jerk, but continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Oh, Harry. Don't be like that." She snickered while placing her hands on Harry's shoulder. Harry immediately felt something warm and wet in his mouth and realized with disgust that Bellatrix was kissing him. Harry bit down on Bellatrix's tongue causing her to wail and push her backward with her hand. She put a hand to her mouth and spit the coppery taste out of her mouth. The thick red blood contrasted with her pale skill making her look even more of a monster.

"I didn't know you were so kinky, Potter," she said with a hungry look in her eyes. She grabbed Harry by the hair and made him look up at her. She briefly noticed he had opened his eyes somewhere between the time he had bitten her. Bellatrix took a moment to stare at Harry's eyes, she couldn't deny that he had beautiful eyes. She kissed him again, but this time choking him with her own tongue, letting him taste the salty, coppery taste of her blood. Harry gagged on her tongue and the taste. When Bellatrix disconnected with his mouth a long line of saliva could be seen connecting each others mouth. Harry's mouth was also stained red from Bellatrix's mouth. Bellatrix spelled Harry's clothing away with a whisper and ran her hand down his body. She leaned in to Harry and breathed out, "I'm going to make you fuck the Mudblood so hard her cunt will be screaming. And while you're fucking her with tears in your eyes I'll be sitting right over there," her eyes flicked to the chair in the corner of the room. "Pleasuring myself to the sounds of her screams." Bellatrix flicked her tongue at the skin behind Harry's earlobe before leaning back from Harry and massaging his thigh. She wanted his body to give in and become aroused. Her hand kept getting dangerously close to his groin. She pinched his inner thigh making Harry wince in pain. She took her opportunity then and grabbed his long member in her right hand.

She smirked when he gasped in surprise. Bellatrix moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft, making sure to sometimes caress the bottom of his penis with her thumb. She felt his heat-seeking muscle harden in her hand. Feeling like she had won, she got on her knees and took Harry into her mouth. Her wet tongue brought out moans from Harry. Harry felt in war with his own body. She deep throated Harry's manhood letting it gag her as he took it whole. Bellatrix's cheeks were blown out as she sucked on his groin. Harry felt a blinding heat in his stomach and knew he was about to cum. He was biting his lip hard feeling like he was about to explode. Bellatrix looked up at him and removed her mouth from his throbbing member. He wailed at the loss of heat from her mouth. Bellatrix brought her finger up to Harry's lips and shushed him. Hermione was frozen in fear on the floor with her breasts exposed. Bellatrix walked over to the corner where the chair was and sat down propping her feet up on the arm rests. She vanished her robes with her wand and started twisting her puffy, pink niple. She moaned and close her eyes in ecstasy. She opened her eye and sent an imperio* at Harry. Harry's eyes glazed over awaiting Bellatrix's order.

"Fuck the Mudblood," Bellatrix commanded to Harry. Harry tried to fight the imperio, but the spell eventually won as Harry grabbed Hermione's hips and clawed his way through her pants and underwear.

"Harry, this isn't you. Please fight it!" Hermione sobbed begging Harry to stop. Harry's glazed eyes teared up with despair as he held Hermione down with both hands. His length went in between her thighs. Hermione, crying and screaming in despair, struggled to get out of Harry's tight grip. Harry with a roll of his hips roughly entered Hermione. Hermione gave a heart wrenching scream as she felt unbearable pain. She felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. Her hands reached out to grab onto anything, but all she felt was the cold stone floor. Meanwhile, Bellatrix's legs were spread open with her swollen, dripping, pink pussy on display. Her fingers danced across her clit driving her to toe-curling moans. Hermione's screams drove Bellatrix insane with lust causing her to shove two finger in her loose heat. She quickly got to three fingers as she scissored herself roughly. Harry gave one final thrust before collapsing on a sobbing Hermione.

"No, no, no Harry. You didn't fuck her completely. There's still one more hole to fill." Bellatrix eased, still pleasuring herself. Hermione's voice, hoarse from screaming, gave a pitiful scream as Harry sprun up and harshly turned her around. He shoved her head down into the floor and then positioned her ass up into the air. 'I'm sorry,' Harry thought in despair as he gave to the spell again and his member tore into Hermione's asshole. She gave one more hoarse scream until she blacked out from the pain. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Bellatrix's moans could be heard. Harry's second orgasm was approaching. He was but a victim to his own body. His body was enjoying it, but his mind was not. Never again could people say he was just like his parents. No, they were brave and he was just a coward. He could've tried harder somehow. Anyone close to him has always gotten hurt. He should of made a bigger fuse when Hermione and Ron wanted to go with him and destroy the horcruxes. Oh, Ron... how he wondered what happened to him. The last time he saw him he was in the dungeons with Luna. The wizarding world didn't believe in God, the deity created by muggles, but in that moment he prayed to the heavens they would all live through this. At that last thought he came violently inside of Hermione.

 **Lemon Ends Here**

A noise broke out across the manor, the sound of apparition. Bellatrix's hand reached for her wand, but before she could get it a green light connected to her chest. The sound of her body hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Harry's eyes unglazed and he turned towards where the green light had originated from. "Ron?" Harry questioned brokenly. Ron said nothing for a moment just taking in the scene. He looked away when he saw the compromising position that Harry and Hermione were in.

"Please say something…", Harry whispered looking at Ron with hopeful eyes.

"Let's get out of here before 'You-Know-Who' shows up," Ron held a hand out for Harry to take. Harry grabbed his hand while giving out a sigh of relief.

"She needs to see Madame Pomfrey*," Ron said quietly while staring intently at Hermione. Harry looked away from Ron in shame knowing that he was the one that had hurt her, hell, he had raped her. The chain around Harry's left ankle broke freeing Harry.

"Thanks," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded slightly in acknowledgement while spelling Hermione's chains off and picked her up bridal style. His shoes squeaked against the floor as he turned around and made movement towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry's voice broke the tense silence between them. "Did you enjoy it?" Ron snarled as he turned around. Harry, hurt, took a step back. " Did I enjoy raping my best friend? Ron, how can you even say that?" Harry questioned in disgust.

"How can you stand there day after day making us believe you're a hero when all you really are is a coward. You're no better than 'You-Know-Who'." Even though Harry had called himself a coward it still hurt coming out of his best friend's mouth. Before Harry could respond, Ron sighed and said, "Dobby got us out and apparated us to shell cottage. We didn't know where you guys were. Malfoy opened the apparition wards allowing me to find Hermione and you."

"Wait, Draco?" Harry questioned.

 **End of First Chapter**

*The only reason Harry couldn't resist the curse was that he was in a situation where he had no chance of fighting back and was scared for Hermione's safety.

*The reason for taking Hermione to Madam Pomfrey: Since Madam Pomfrey has always been toward the 'light side' it would only be logically that she would do everything in her power to help out the 'Golden Trio' or any key players in the war.

Any suggestions for this story just leave a review or PM. Let us know if we should continue! Thanks!


	2. Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer we do not own Harry Potter and all of this is purely fictional. All rights go to J. and we are not making money from this story.

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! We really appreciate it and hope you like chapter two.

" _Draco?" Harry asked astonished._

 **One Week Later…**

A woman's scream pierced the silence, waking Harry up roughly. His hand shot up trying to find his wand and glasses, his adrenaline pumping. Footsteps could be heard from outside his room making Harry get up quietly from his bed with his phoenix wand in his right hand and glasses put on sloppily over his eyes. He made movement toward the door, squinting to see in the dark. His left hand grasped the doorknob slowly twisting it causing a creaking sound to be hear. The screams were still coming just not as loud as they once were. Harry forced his legs to walk down the dark hallway starting towards the screams. He came across another door and realized that with difficulty he could hear another voice whispering. Swallowing his fear he opened the door and took in the sight. Hermione was drenched with sweat, her unruly hair ever more of a mess than usual. Ron was holding her down by her shoulders and Harry knew there would be bruises from how hard he was holding her down. Harry's presence caused Hermione to start struggling harder in fear. Her hands went out wildly scratching Ron everywhere. Ron bit his lip in pain and quickly got up from where Hermione was on the bed to where Harry was standing outside the door.

"Leave. She… we don't want to see you," Ron said giving Harry a hard look before closing the door in his face with a loud band. Hermione couldn't even look at Harry without fear. He had broken her. That studious girl was gone and in her place was a frightened cowering girl. This past week has been hell. Everyone's on edge from getting little sleep from Hermione's night terrors. Harry has had his fair amount of night terrors but was kind enough to spell his room to make sure no one heard. He'd usually wake up at two or three in the morning and screaming his throat raw. Every time he closed his eyes the memories of what had happened played inside his head. He sighed tiredly as he walked back to his room to see amongst the darkness.

"Honestly Potter, do your forget you're a wizard?" Malfoy's voice made Harry jump. Draco sighed while whispering, "lumos" and a bright light came from his wand and illuminating the hallway. Harry took in Malfoy's appearance, noticing with distaste that while Harry looked a mess from being abruptly woken, Malfoy looked like every ounce of a pureblood that he was. Harry envied Malfoy's calm disposition even with everything that had happened.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Draco playfully teased. Harry looked away from Draco. Harry's cheeks took on a pink color as he blushed. Draco smirked, delighted with the reaction he had gotten out of Harry. "You wish, Malfoy," Harry mocked with a grin. Draco was the only one who didn't look at him like he was a monster. He felt almost normal when the spoke to Draco. Almost. There was a silent truce between them ever since Draco had switched sides. Harry was the only one who fully believed Draco's change of heart. He could feel through his scar just how much Voldemort raged now that two of his inner circle Death Eaters were gone. He had been pulled into many visions with Voldemort torturing Lucius and Narcissa. Of course, Draco didn't need to know that. Harry never asked why Draco switched sides, he knew it wasn't his business. No, if Draco wanted to tell him he would in his own time. Harry had been pushed his entire life to fight a war he very much wanted to shy away from and he wouldn't push Draco.

Draco frowned, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder," How is she?" he asked.

Harry shook his head grimly and said, "She's getting worse. Madam Pomfrey hasn't checked on her since… that night. Snape would get suspicious if she came every day." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement of Harry's wards.

"And how are you?" Draco asked quietly, eyes focusing on Harry. Harry snickered,'How strange it is that Draco can be a better friend than Ron.'

"What?" Draco questioned getting defensive.

"You're the first person to ask me how I'm doing." Harry whispered brokenly. "Everything has changed. I was supposed to get married to Ginny and have a couple kids and now Ginny won't even look at me. My mind never shuts off at night. My thoughts and even dreams revolve around that night. No matter how many times I apologize to Ron, he won't believe it. Everyone thinks of me as a villain when I feel like a victim." At the end of Harry's rant he was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He suddenly found himself being pulled into warm arms and held tightly, and for that moment he allowed himself to break down in Draco's arms,soaking Draco's silk robe with his tears. He didn't care if someone saw them or Draco judged him. He had been feeling like the was under water, gasping for air and in that moment Draco was his air he needed. He clung to him hoping just once someone didn't leave him. Draco didn't speak he just held Harry, knowing it'd take time until Harry was that courageous man, Draco knew he could be. Draco sacrificed so much for the man in his arms. He turned from his family and became a traitor to the Dark Lord and he'd do it again and again. His parents might be too hung up on the Dark Lord to realize that Harry was the one that would win the war. Draco had been enemies with him through school and knew just how much power those smooth fingertips held. Draco too hadn't been able to have a healthy childhood and felt a kinship with Harry for that. He was too weak growing up for his father's tastes. His father would sometimes torture him endlessly for hours only stopping once he was close to death. He grew up wanting to please Lucius and show him the was strong, but nothing ever did prove to be enough for him. When the Dark Lord came back to power, Lucius got worse. He forced Draco to get the dark mark. He'd forever be bound to the Dark Lord and the hand no choice in the matter. Yes, Harry had no idea how similar they were. He'd wait for Harry to be that courageous man, and so that's how the rest of the night went, Harry having fell asleep in Draco's arms and Draco levitating him into his bed. Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a wee. No painful memories came that night. For once, there was silence.

 **The Next Morning…**

Harry stretched while rubbing his eyes gently ridden them from sleep. Harry remembered last night silently thanking Draco for putting him in bed and not just leaving him there. Putting his glasses on and deciding he had to get up, he made his way to the door. Upon opening the door his nose smelled such a wonderful scent and his stomach growled.'Breakfast will have to wait,' Harry thought s he made his way to the bathroom and deciding to take a shower first.

Bill whistled as the cooked up breakfast for his wife, guests, and himself. With so much spare running through the cottage the thought he'd try to bring some happiness by the one thing his mother taught him, food. The loved cooking without any magic, being able to create something with was what he liked. Saying a spell and using his wd the table was set up ready for all its occupants. The sighed happily while placing the food so the table. Hands reached out and grabbed him around his middle. He smelled a faint floral perfume and knew it was her.

Turning around in her arms the said," Beautiful as always, my love. You'd make the moon envious." Fleur rolled her eyes while blushing. She hand been called beautiful a thousand time, but when Bill said it she acted like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Looking at the food set out on the table she jokingly remarked," Are you turning into your mother,dear?" Bill laughed and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. The sound of light hesitant footsteps could be heard and alerted them that one of the guests were up.

"Harry!" Fleur excitedly yelled when she saw a mess of ebony hair. She threw her arms around him causing Harry to laugh. Bill glared at Harry playfully," Trying to take my wife, Harry?" Fleur giggled before kissing Harry and her husband on the cheek.

"Boys, do play nice. There's enough of me to go around." Fleur teased and then smirked. Harry loved Flue and Bill they always made him feel at home and still smiled at him which was something not lot of people did anymore. Harry sat himself down at the table, eyes staring hungrily at the food. He regretted not eating dinner the night before.

Sensing Harry couldn't wait until everyone was seated, Fleur winked at Harry and noddd letting him know it was okay to server himself. Harry carefully fixed himself a plate, making sure the saved enough for the others. Harry took a bite of scrambled eggs and almost moaned. Bill was an incredible cook, even better than Molly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Harry. Is my brother up yet?" Bill questioned with a frown. Ron had been sleeping later and later these days since the barely slept at night, because of Hermione.

"I wouldn't know. I hardly see him anymore," Harry whispered. It was true, last night was the first time the'd seen Ron since they got there. Ron didn't look like the boy Harry hand once befriended. Normally, Ron would be up early ready to dig into breakfast. Now he barely leaves Hermione's room.

"I'm sure he'll stop being a prat soon. Give him time, Harry." Bill said awkwardly. He had no idea what was going on with his brother. He should be there for Harry instead of deserting him. His brother could be so pigheaded sometimes. His thoughts were interrupted by pecking at the window. He sighed while opening the window allowing the owl in. The owl flew to the kitchen table distributing the envelope into the gravy bowl as the owl eagerly stole a piece of bacon and flew back out the window.

"Stupid owl." Bill muttered, annoyed that the envelope was a mess now. He opened the envelope, being careful to not rip what was inside. Thankfully the gravy hadn't ruined the contents of the letter too much.

'Bill,

I'm sorry for disturbing you, but recent events have forced my hand into contacting you since my last letter. 'You Know Who' has killed 7 muggles since yesterday. The muggles are thinking there is a serial killer on the loose. The Dark Lord is getting sloppy and desperate, not afraid to do magic in front of the muggles. I fear our world could be discovered. The Dark Lord must be killed.

From,

A Friend'

Bill's eyes were glued to the letter soaking up the information. The hand gotten numerous letters from this "friend" in the past month. The never wrote back and the stranger was fine with that. Fleur and him hand tried to solve the riddle of who this stranger was and why they were sharing the information with him instead of Harry. It just didn't add up. Sharing a look at Fleur, the passed the letter to Harry. The stranger never told him he couldn't share the information and Harry needed to know this more than him. With a questioning look, Harry opened the letter. Fleur and Bill watched Harry's face as the read the letter. His face was a mixture of confusion and dread. Harry didn't even wanna think of the war or Voldemort now. He wanted time to heal before he faced his enemy. Voldemort hand taken everything from him and the still wasn't sure, if the could actually kill him. Bellatrix and Ron were right, the was a coward. And he'd probably always be. Ron killed Bellatrix and that was that. Ron acted like he did the world a favor when he killed her. Harry could never do that. He didn't want to be a murderer, but everyone was forcing him to 'for the greatest good.' Fuck the greater good. What even did that mean? His whole life had been ruined by a bunch of people claiming that shit.

Voldemort would need to be stopped and that started with the rest of his horcruxes. Maybe if the weakened him then someone else could kill him. They could have all the fame. Harry didn't want any of it. All Harry wanted to do was relax and not have to worry about waking up to hell everyday. But no one cared about what Harry wanted. So putting that behind him the crumpled the letter and exited the kitchen without a word to Bill or Fleur. The only person Harry could rely on was himself.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked when he saw Harry storming out of the kitchen.

Harry opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He wondered if he could trust Draco. He finally decided that he just didn't give a fuck anymore. "I'm going to get rid of Voldemort's remaining horcruxes," Harry announced. Draco gasped in shock. It had only been a week since that night and Harry shouldn't be jumping into this so soon.

"Harry, no. Take a break." Draco pleaded while grabbing Harry's arm. Harry shook his arm off roughly.

"I can't take a break when people are dying everyday!" Harry yelled causing Bill to enter.

"Harry, there are wanted pictures of you scattered everywhere. You'll die if you leave!" Bill argued. Draco sighed heavily, taking his hand and brushing it through his hair.

"If you're going then I'm going. I'm not letting you do this on your own," Draco said surprising himself. How weird it was to be willing to go on a suicide mission with someone you once wanted dead. Draco wasn't lying through. 'You Know Who' became who he was, because he had no one and Draco wasn't risking Harry becoming the new Dark Lord. Then they would definitely be screwed.

"I'm going as well," Bill said bravely. Harry's eyes welled up in tears. How weird it was that they were willing to follow Harry when Harry hadn't proved anything to them. By the look in their eyes, he knew they weren't going to say no. With a shake of his head, he moved to the door connecting to the outside. Without looking back, he opened it and began on his journey. Every once in awhile he'd hear Draco and Bill talking and he knew they were there.

 **End Of Chapter Two**


	3. Fixing Broken Mistakes

Disclaimer: J. owns _Harry Potter_ and we are not at all getting paid for our work. Please don't sue us.

Authors note: Harry and Hermione will be getting together in this fic, but it won't be until a couple chapters. Draco hasn't given his back story yet as to why he switched sides. You'll find out eventually. Harry doesn't like people judging him so he won't judge Draco. There is Ron and Ginny bashing. If that isn't your cup of tea then I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione's eyes opened in fright. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. _'Ron'_ she thought instantly calming down. Ron had always been by her side when she had woken up from her night terrors. Ron hadn't really said anything to her, but the judging look in his eye said everything. He was angry with her. And why, Hermione hadn't a clue. She had been raped and instead of comforting her he was judging her. She wished he would just leave. Hermione needed time to heal and Ron wasn't helping by looking at her like she was trash. Ron guarded the room and made sure no one else but him came in. She felt suffocated to tell the truth. The first night she had seen Harry her memories played before her eyes. She knew he didn't rape her. Bellatrix made him. _'He had been raped too'._ The thought sent a shock to her body. Here, Hermione was playing the victim when in reality Harry must be hurting as well. If roles were reversed, Hermione would be hating herself right now.

"He won't hurt you," Ron whispered while his hand left her mouth. Hermione bristled at his words. Harry was their best friend and here Ron was acting like Harry was the Dark Lord himself. It wasn't right.

"Harry didn't hurt me, Ron. Bellatrix did. She forced him to rape me." Hermione angrily responded. She hated how stubborn Ron was. Once he made his mind up no one would change it. She still wasn't healed from what had happened, that would take years. Her mind had started looking at things logically. All she did was lay in a bed all day and stare at the ceiling. She had ample time to think. And she thought a lot.

"You're mine. I was the one who was supposed to touch you like that and he took that from me. He takes everything that I want." Ron spat, glaring at Hermione. Hermione just stared at him before taking her hand and smacking it across his face. The noise bounced across the room.

"I am not yours. I am not something to be owned. I wouldn't want you to touch me even if we were the last people on earth. I'm finding Harry and getting the hell out of here." Hermione got up from her bed and moved towards the door. Ron was holding his face, looking at Hermione in hatred.

"You're used goods anyways. And he isn't here. Your fuck buddy left to go get the horcruxes." Ron smirked. Hermione grasped the door knob and pulled. She didn't respond to Ron. She left the room and didn't look back. She was going to find Harry and apologize. Hermione wanted her best friend back and she wasn't going to let him face the Dark Lord alone. Walking down the hallway into the kitchen she greeted Fleur.

"Do you have any idea where Harry could be?" Hermione said anxiously. Fleur gasped in surprise. She hadn't seen Hermione is so long. She felt tears come to her eyes just by looking at the girl.

"He left with my husband and Draco. I have no idea where they went. Hermione, how are you?" Fleur looked Hermione up and down trying to see if she was okay.

"Ask me that in 5 years. Maybe then I'll have an answer." Hermione answered honestly. She didn't know when she'd be alright, but she was alive. Her heart was still beating and so Bellatrix hadn't won. Hermione had tasted fear and she didn't think she could go through something like that again. No, she wouldn't go through that again. She was going to train herself to be able to handle anyone or anything that came in her way. Hermione was done with following rules. Following rules had done nothing but hurt her and she was sick of it.

"You aren't thinking about going after them are you?" Fleur asked nervously. She didn't think Hermione could handle seeing Harry again and destroying horcruxes.

"I am. I need to tell him that I don't blame him. That he isn't a monster. I know Harry, he probably has been filling his head with violent insults about himself. I can't stand to see him act like he is the villain when he was a victim. We both were. If something happened to him and I didn't tell him this then I couldn't live with myself. Please understand, Fleur." Hermione pleaded with Fleur to understand her decision in leaving. She didn't want her trying to stop her. She cared about Fleur and wanted her to know the truth.

"Oh, Hermione..." Fleur cried, gathering Hermione into her arms. Hermione was happy that her friend understood her choice and wouldn't be angry.

"Please don't tell Ron." Untangling herself from Fleur, Hermione begged while staring into Fleur's teary eyes.

"Of course not!" Fleur replied with a determined look in her eyes. Hermione knew she could trust Fleur. Her secret was safe and Hermione could now worry about finding Harry. Giving Fleur one last final hug and saying her goodbyes, she went back to her room to collect her wand. She hoped she wouldn't find Ron in there. Opening the door, she found the room to be empty. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would do if Ron was still in here. The thought sent a shiver down her back. She hurriedly found her wand on the bedside table and stuck it in her pocket. Looking at the bed she remembered countless nights full of screaming her voice raw. Hermione felt pathetic. She had let Ron see herself in a weakened state and she hated it. She never wanted anyone to see her like that again. Hermione forced her eyes off the bed and walked out of the room. Ginny's eyes were following her the whole time as she exited the room.

Hermione took out her want and began to think of where Harry could be. She thought she should try asking around to see if anyone had seen him. 'I will find you, Harry.' Hermione thought before apparating out of the cottage.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was worried. She hadn't heard from her husband and it had been a couple of hours since she last saw him. She hopped he was alright. The Dark Lord hadn't been too kind when he had heard that her son had switched sides. Her husband and her had been tortured mercilessly by her Lord. Draco had hurt her deeply when he left them. They were supposed to be a family that stuck together and instead the war had drove them apart. She wasn't angry at her son for changing sides. No, she was angry at him for taking her out of his life. Not once had he visited her or sent her a letter telling her he was okay. Even with her son being with the light side, she knew he wouldn't be trusted. No one would give him a chance to prove himself. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that they were not a light family. The name "Malfoy" brought fear to others. Lucius and her enjoyed it, but she knew her son did not.

Narcissa was left with the question, why. Why had her son changed sides? Why didn't he talk to them about it first? And most importantly, why did he treat them both like they were a stranger? Narcissa desperately wanted to hunt down her son and make him answer these questions that plagued her head. She knew she couldn't though. She had no idea where her son even was...how ridiculous that was. She didn't know where her own son was. Narcissa felt like a terrible mother. Lucius was harder on himself about Draco then she was. Her husband took Draco's leaving terribly. He sulked around the manor and barely talked to Narcissa. She knew he was hurting and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She hoped her husband wasn't dead. Lucius had been taking double the torture from their Lord just to keep her from getting hurt. She hated it, but Lucius wouldn't change his mind. She sensed the appiration wards flaring and drawled her wand in defense. Narcissa gasped when she saw her husband covered in blood. His platinum blond hair was stained with blood. Her love, was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she felt she would hurt him even more.

"Lucius..." she called hesitantly. The figure in front of her moved at the sound of her voice.

"'Cissa, please help me." That was all Narcissa needed before levitating him to their personal bathroom. Narcissa drawled a warm bath for him while he sat on tiredly on the toilet seat. She wanted to remove the blood from her husbands face and see what wounds she needed to heal. When the water filled up the tub she helped her husband get in. He hissed is pain as the warm water stung his wounds. Once he was in she took a wet washcloth and got to removing the blood from his face.

"I miss him." Lucius whispered brokenly. Narcissa's heart broke. Her husband was so good at hiding his emotions and now he was letting them hit full force. This was the man she had fallen in love with. The one who wouldn't shy away from his emotions and would never wear a mask around her. Ever since the Dark Lord things had changed. He couldn't let his emotions be shown and had to wear a mask 24/7. She hated how much he had changed. But she knew it couldn't be helped.

"I miss him as well." Narcissa responded, while wiping her husbands arms. Lucius said nothing after that, just letting her get him cleaned. Sure, he could of washed himself. But she knew he needed her right now and that was fine with her. His hair had gone back to the platinum blond color that she loved. She healed him with her wand and thanked Merlin that she had became a healer. No wizarding hospital would heal her husband since he was in allegiance with the Dark Lord. How judgmental people could be was disgusting to Narcissa. She dressed Lucius after she healed him. He again, said nothing.

"Come, love. Let's go to bed." Narcissa called to Lucius. With a small smile to her husband she left the bathroom and walked to their bed. Lucius followed her slowly, being cautious. Narcissa frowned, noticing her husband's behavior.

"I don't think any less of you, Lucius. I wish you wouldn't shy away from me. Your emotions do not make you weak, they only make you stronger." Narcissa had a feeling why her husband was acting weird around her. He was embarrassed. Embarrassed for opening up to her and being "weak." It wasn't his fault that he felt like this. He had been taught that the man had to be strong and show no emotions. Emotions were for the weak and the woman. How sexist his father was, was completely disgusting to her. Lucius stared at her before pressing a kiss to her temple. Before turning off the light, Narcissa promised that she would find her son and bring him back to them. They needed him.

Chapter End

A crossover that we are planning to write is a Harry Potter/The Walking Dead fic that will be in the Romance category and we would like everyone's opinions in the matter.

Harry/Female from Harry Potter books and movies

Harry/Beth

Harry/Maggie

Harry/Andrea

Harry/Amy

Harry/OC

Harry/Harem (Please remember harem does not mean that every female will be with Harry and could mean any number you all choose from 2 to 10 or whatever amount of females with Harry that you all want)

Also Rosita, Tara, and Lilly Chamber can be chosen if Harry/Harem is chosen but they will only be shown way later on in the fic.

Please send your pairing selection through PM.

P.S. If you choice a character from the Harry Potter series or Harem please send the characters you wish for.


End file.
